


W obronie wizerunku

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Znosił uwagi na swój temat ze spokojem, nie poświęcając im większej uwagi. Sytuacja ulegała zmianie, gdy czytał negatywne opinie na temat Gerarda. A było ich naprawdę wiele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W obronie wizerunku

Jak wiele sławnych osób, Leo bardzo rzadko czytał na swój temat. Od zajmowania się wizerunkiem miał ludzi od PR-u, sam nie zaprzątał sobie głowy takimi sprawami. Czasami jednak go kusiło.

Widział już różnorakie opinie na swój temat, w ciągu jednego pobytu w Internecie mógł znaleźć setki różniących się od siebie wypowiedzi. Oczywiście często powtarzały się teksty o tym, że bierze doping, że trzeba mu połamać nogi, a w ogóle to jest słabszy od Ronaldo, w dodatku także od niego niższy i brzydszy. Mimo to różnorodność była ogromna, nie robiła jednak na nim wrażenia. Od małego, gdy tylko odkryto, że ma zadatki na bycie gwiazdą piłki nożnej nauczono go, że takie opinie powinno się ignorować, a już na pewno nie próbować wdawać się w polemikę z antyfanami.

Tak też zawsze robił. Znosił uwagi na swój temat ze spokojem, nie poświęcając im większej uwagi. Sytuacja ulegała zmianie, gdy czytał negatywne opinie na temat Gerarda. A było ich naprawdę wiele.

Wkurzało go, jak ludzie postrzegają jego chłopaka, w ogóle go nie znając. Ilekroć widział opinię o tym, jakoby Geri był zwykłym tępakiem, który nie potrafi trzymać języka za zębami, miał ochotę komuś przywalić, a był bardzo spokojną osobą.

Takie słowa pisali nawet fani ich drużyny, co było dla niego nie do pomyślenia. Rozumiał przeciwników Barcelony, ale żeby właśni entuzjaści tak wypowiadali się o człowieku, który nie raz ratował im wynik meczu?

Gerard miał wady, to fakt. Czasami za szybko myślał i przez to robił coś głupiego. Albo potrafił być zbyt zdekoncentrowany w trakcie meczu, by dobrze bronić i po jego błędach padały bramki. Był też trochę arogancki i zdecydowanie za bardzo bezpośredni. Ale to wszystko składało się na tę wspaniałą osobę, jaką naprawdę był.

Leo był pewien, że gdyby mógł, z łatwością odpowiedziałby na każdy zarzut wobec Gerarda. Absolutnie każdy, bo nikt nie znał go tak dobrze jak on.

Gerard uchodził wśród ludzi za wojowniczego i agresywnego, ale mało kto wiedział, że ten wielkolud w większości przypadków nie skrzywdziłby muchy. Bardzo niechętnie rozwiązywał problemy siłą, chyba że naprawdę było to konieczne. Ktoś musiałby go naprawdę wkurzyć, żeby choćby pomyślał o podniesieniu na kogoś ręki. Nie znał bardziej łagodnej osoby, ale jednocześnie tak gotowej bronić najbliższych.

Nie było tajemnicą, że drużyna to dla Gerarda świętość. Jeśli ktoś robił krzywdę któremuś z zawodników, on był pierwszym, który stawał w ich obronie. Zapewne stąd wziął się mit o jego agresywności, ale nie wszyscy pamiętali, że gdy Geri bronił kolegów, to rzadko pięściami, a najczęściej po prostu odciągając ich od potencjalnej bójki. Czasami go ponosiło, to prawda. Zdarzało mu się machnąć ręką i trafić przeciwnika albo odpysknąć coś sędziemu, ale to nie była reguła.

Język Gerarda był jego największym wrogiem. Rzucane co jakiś czas przytyki nie rzadko kończyły się dla niego nieprzyjemnie, chociażby wygwizdywaniem przez wszystkie stadiony Hiszpanii. Należał do bezpośrednich ludzi i nigdy nie hamował się ze swoimi wypowiedziami. Wbicie szpili w największego rywala? Żaden problem. Obrażenie kolegi z reprezentacji? Jasne. To sprawiało, że nie był za bardzo lubiany i po raz kolejny był to efekt słabej znajomości prawdziwego charakteru Gerarda.

Geri nigdy nie starał się udawać kogoś, kim nigdy nie był – pokornym zawodnikiem, który odpowiada dyplomatycznie w każdym wywiadzie. Cenił sobie prawdomówność i jeśli uważał kogoś za skończonego idiotę, nie zamierzał tego ukrywać, nawet przed mediami. Jeśli porażka odwiecznego rywala go rozśmieszyła, zamierzał śmiać się tak głośno, jak tylko potrafił. Nigdy nie chciał kłamać na takie tematy, nawet jeśli miał tym kogoś obrazić.

O dziwo jednak Geri bardzo często nawet nie chciał urazić innej osoby. Po prostu nie zawsze zauważał, że jego humor nie spodoba się każdemu, a był z niego bardzo zabawny facet. To on najczęściej rozluźniał sytuację w szatni, zawsze potrafił rozbawić, bo to głównie chciał robić. Bawić ludzi.

Oczywiście potrafił też obrazić celowo, a nie przypadkowo żartem, ale bynajmniej nie dlatego, że był po prostu chamem. Obraza w wykonaniu Gerarda zawsze była albo subtelna, tak że nie można było jej podciągnąć pod obrażanie, albo tak błyskotliwa, że atakowana osoba nie miała jak odpowiedzieć. Geri jak nikt inny potrafił obrażać z klasą. Zawsze też miał ku temu jakiś powód, a najczęściej była to obrona klubu lub kraju.

Gerard mógłby być w słowniku synonimem patrioty. Zawsze biorący udział w świętach Katalonii, zawsze pierwszy w kolejce do urny, by zagłosować za oddzieleniem się od Hiszpanii. Ilekroć więc widział, jak Madryt robi wszystko, by stłamsić jego ukochaną Barcelonę, Geri po prostu nie mógł siedzieć cicho. Za swój klub dałby się nawet pokroić, więc tym bardziej z godnością znosił gwizdy w swoim kierunku, jeśli chronił tym samym Barcelonę i Katalonię. Leo go za to podziwiał. Był pewny, że nawet gdyby trybuny zaczęły go obrzucać różnymi rzeczami, Gerard dalej z dumą przywdziewałby narodowe barwy. Nie złamałby się, tak jak nigdy nie złamie się Barcelona i Katalonia.

W żadnym wypadku Geri nie był kretynem, za jakiego go brano. Był całkiem nieźle oczytany i posiadał sporą wiedzę na temat popkultury. Poza tym zwykły kretyn nie miałby w zanadrzu tylu ripost na każdą okazję.

Co jednak przede wszystkim, Gerard był po prostu wspaniałym, czułym człowiekiem, u którego zawsze można było znaleźć oparcie niezależnie od sytuacji. Tak, był nadpobudliwy, bezpośredni i nie zawsze myślał przed odezwaniem się na głos, ale był też opiekuńczy, zabawny, radosny, czuły i dumny.

Nie rozumiał czemu ludzie tego nie dostrzegają i widzą w Gerardzie potwora, którym wcale nie był. Nikt tak nie obrywał od prasy jak on, co złego to zawsze Gerard Pique - zwłaszcza ośmieszanie klubu. To było szczególnie smutne, bo jego największy obrońca był najczęściej mieszany z błotem za próby postawienia się przeciwnikom Barcelony. Zarząd preferował pokojowe podejście do konfliktów, Geri zawsze szedł na wojnę z mediami.

\- Hej, Lio, prysznic już wolny – powiedział Gerard wchodząc do pokoju, ubrany tylko w luźne spodnie do spania i z ręcznikiem zarzuconym na ramiona. – Nadal uważam, że powinieneś był do mnie dołączyć. Moglibyśmy pofiglować w wannie.

Zwykle na taką sugestię coś by odpowiedział, ale po przeczytaniu kilku opinii na temat Gerarda nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na słowne potyczki.

\- Coś nie tak? – zorientował się od razu Geri.

\- Wszystko w porządku – zapewnił. – Już idę się kąpać.

\- Co tam czytałeś? – dociekał dalej i szybko przeszkodził w wyłączeniu laptopa. – Hej, to ja! Ładnie wyszedłem na tym zdjęciu.

Leo skrzywił przypominając sobie wszystkie te obraźliwe epitety pod adresem Gerarda, który właśnie je czytał.

\- Nie powinieneś tego czytać, wiesz? – powiedział, gdy zobaczył jak oczy Gerarda szybko przeskakując po tekście.

\- Ty też nie. Co za głupoty tu wypisują. Co cię napadło, by to czytać?

W odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jakoś tak zawędrowałem z Facebooka, a gdy zacząłem czytać, to nie mogłem przestać. Wkurzyło mnie to. W ogóle cię nie rozumieją. Postrzegają cię przez pryzmat tego, co zobaczą raz na tydzień na boisku.

\- Nie że oczekiwałem od nich czegokolwiek innego. Ciebie też widzą jako wiecznie nieśmiałego, a wcale taki nie jesteś. Jeszcze nie widzieli cię w łóżku, mały zbereźniku.

Leo zaśmiał się, gdy Geri nagle połaskotał go po żebrach.

\- Przestań – poprosił przez śmiech. – Naprawdę mnie to wkurzyło.

\- Niepotrzebnie. – Gerard ujął jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował go czule, gładząc policzki kciukami. – Nie ważne co inni o mnie myślą, nie zamierzam się dla nikogo zmieniać. Ważne że ty, moi przyjaciele i rodzina lubicie mnie takiego, jakim jestem.

\- Wiem. Sam nie zwracam uwagi na podobne teksty w stronę mojej osoby. Ale gdy czytam o tobie…

\- Aww, troszczysz się o mnie – rozczulił się i zaprzestał głaskania policzków Leo na rzecz uszczypnięcia ich. – To takie słodkie z twojej strony.

Leo wyrwał mu się szybko.

\- Oczywiście, że się troszczę. – Geri chyba nie myślał, że było inaczej?

\- Moja pulga – powiedział znowu słodkim głosem Gerard i ponownie przyciągnął Leo do siebie. – Tak dbasz o moje dobre imię. Założę się, że większość moich fanklubów w Internecie to twoja sprawka.

\- Wmawiaj to sobie.

\- Chodź, mój mały obrońco. Pójdziemy się w końcu wykąpać.  

\- Ty już jesteś czysty.

Gerard na szybko rozejrzał się po pokoju i niespodziewanie podszedł do jakiejś roślinki, która stała tu tylko po to, by było bardziej zielono. Nabrał z doniczki garść ziemi i niechlujne rozsmarował ją sobie na piersi i brzuchu, brudząc przy okazji biały dywan.

\- O nie! Leo, spójrz, jestem znowu brudny. Muszę znowu się wykąpać – oznajmił uradowany i rozłożył szeroko ręce na dowód.

Leo zaśmiał się i wpadł na niego z impetem, omal nie przewracając ich obu. Ziemia dostała mu się na koszulkę, ale nie przejął się tym tylko pocałował Gerarda.

\- Wygrałeś, wykąpię się z tobą.

\- Tak!

Zostawiając za sobą kawałki ziemi weszli do łazienki, by przygotować kąpiel. Nim jednak Leo zabrał się do roboty, Gerard przytulił go mocno do siebie i pocałował w czubek głowy.

\- Dziękuję, że zależy ci na tym, jak mnie postrzegają – wyszeptał mu we włosy, tak że ledwo mógł go zrozumieć.

\- To drobiazg.

Nie zrobił przecież nic niezwykłego.

\- Wcale nie. – Gerard uniósł jego głowę do góry i popatrzył mu w oczy. – To było naprawdę słodkie. I podniecające.

Leo zarumienił się i z ochotą oddał pocałunek, jaki na jego ustach złożył Geri, który powoli poprowadził ich w stronę pustej jeszcze wanny. Nie zaprzestając pocałunku napełnił ją i bez ściągania ubrań weszli do środka, rozlewając nieco wody na podłogę.

\- Nie tutaj – wysapał Leo. Czuł jak Gerard majstruje mu przy spodniach, usiłując je zdjąć, co było znacznie utrudnione, bo materiał przykleił mu się do nóg.

\- Właśnie że tutaj.

Geri podniósł go i posadził na krawędzi wanny, w końcu pozbawiając jego i siebie dolnej części garderoby. Koszulkę zostawił, nie przeszkadzała mu.

\- Tu jest niewygodnie – upierał się dalej, gdy znowu znalazł się w wodzie. Wanna była duża, Gerard mógł się w niej swobodnie wyciągnąć cały, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że nadaje się do seksu.

\- Co tu jest niewygodnego? – spytał i sięgnął do stojącej obok szafki po coś na zmniejszenie tarcia. Na szczęście w łazience też trzymali lubrykant.

\- Boli mnie kość ogonowa – poskarżył się. To na niej spoczywał całe ciężar jego ciała i wcale nie było to przyjemne.

\- Ugh, niech ci będzie – stęknął Gerard i pomógł mu wstać, ale zamiast pozwolić mu wyjść z wanny, ściągnął go sobie na kolana. – Możesz mnie ujeżdżać, mnie nie boli kość ogonowa.

Nim zdążył znów zaprotestować, Geri uciszył go pocałunkiem i zanurzając w nim palec. Leo poruszył się niespokojnie, ale zaraz potem zaczął poruszać biodrami w rytm ruchów Gerarda, który nie spieszył się zbytnio z przygotowywaniem go. Robił wszystko delikatnie i powoli, za wolno jak na jego gust, ale było mu zbyt dobrze, by zaprotestować.

Woda zrobiła się już trochę zimna, gdy Gerard raczył skończyć i pomógł mu nabić się na swoją męskość. Leo westchnął zadowolony, mogąc w końcu poczuć go w sobie. Lubił gry wstępne, ale ta była zdecydowanie za długa. Na szczęście Geri zabrał mu ręce z bioder, dając tym samym znak, że teraz on może kierować tempem. Skwapliwie z tego skorzystał.

Zaczął się unosić i opadać, najpierw powoli z czasem coraz szybciej, aż woda wylewała się na podłogę przy każdym jego ruchu. Ani on ani Gerard nie zwrócili na to uwagi, zwłaszcza Gerard, który z rękoma rozpostartymi na krawędzi wanny, patrzył na niego jak urzeczony, oddychając przy tym ciężko. Ani razu go nie dotknął, nawet nie musnął palcami ani nie pocałował, po prostu patrzył.

Leo czuł się nieco skrepowany, spojrzenie było intensywne, ale nie zaprzestał swoich ruchów. Dla równowagi złapał Gerarda za ramiona i jeszcze przyspieszył, w końcu wywołując u niego kolejną reakcję. Geri zaczął pojękiwać, ale ręce dalej trzymał z dala od siebie, zaczął za to mówić.

\- Jesteś niesamowity, wiesz? Taki piękny. Nie mogę od ciebie oderwać oczu.

Nie kłamał, Gerard nie przestał na niego patrzeć nawet przez sekundę. Leo coraz ciężej było się skoncentrować z tego powodu, a jego ruchy straciły wszelki rytm.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że z tobą jestem – odezwał się znowu Geri. – Kocham cię tak mocno, że nawet nie masz pojęcia.

Chciał odpowiedzieć, że doskonale to wie, że ma tak samo, ale jego słowa w połączeniu z całkowitą adoracją w oczach sprawiły, że Leo był w stanie tylko wykrzesać z siebie jęk, gdy doszedł, zamierając nagle. Gerard objął go natychmiast i przytrzymał, gdy jego ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa.

Dokończył sam, trzymając go mocno i wypychając w górę biodra. Nie trwało to długo i już po chwili Leo czuł w sobie ciepłe nasienie i przyspieszony oddech Gerarda na szyi, który się w nią wtulił.

Dochodzili do siebie dłuższą chwilę, obejmując się mocno i od czasu do czasu całując najbliższy fragment ciała drugiego. Leo wiedział już, że rano będzie miał małe zaczerwienienie tam, gdzie Geri drapał go swoją brodą.

\- Jak my to wszystko posprzątamy?

Gerard popatrzył na podłogę, gdzie znajdowała się teraz większość wody z wanny, w której niewiele jej pozostało.

\- Mam lepsze pytanie.

\- Jakie?

\- Czy skoro jesteśmy dalej brudni, to oznacza kolejną kąpiel? – spytał z szerokim uśmiechem i wskazał na ich poplamione nasieniem klatki piersiowe.

\- Absolutnie nie – odparł od razu i czym prędzej uciekł z wanny nim Geri zdążył go powstrzymać.

\- Nie pójdziesz brudny do łóżka! – zawołał za nim.

\- Tylko patrz!

Uważając by się nie pośliznąć, Gerard ruszył za Leo, który zdążył tylko krzyknąć zaskoczony, gdy został pochwycony i na rękach zaniesiony z powrotem do łazienki.


End file.
